


Reclaim the Crown

by SilentNorth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Daemons, FFXV Spoilers, Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV - Freeform, M/M, Magic, side kurotsuki, slight yakulev, some happen some don't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentNorth/pseuds/SilentNorth
Summary: By all appearances, Prince Bokuto could be on a wild road trip across the country with his three best bros. It certainly seems to start off that way. But when news comes that the capitol has been seized by Shiratorizawa on the eve of peace, Bokuto is forced to continue his quest in order to reclaim everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is a bit of writing for fun :) I've been severely blocked for the past few weeks, so anything to get me to write!

_“For generations, the light of the Crystal has kept our lands safe, bringing peace and protection with the grace of its powerful magic. This magic has been handed down from each king of the Karasuno lands, ever since the very first received the Crystal from the gods. However, as with all that safeguards a nation, it has brought war—a war that has dragged on for many years—yet Karasuno stands firm against the threats that the vast Shiratorizawa empire possess. With the magical wall raised by the king from the Crystal, the Karasuno capital, Torono, has evaded the empire._

_“Amidst the war, King Ukai Ikkei brought his nephew and only heir to Fukurodani, a small neighboring nation. The young boy was with injury, brought about by what had also caused his parents’ deaths. Known for our medicinal expertise, my mother and I, the Fukurodani royalty, welcomed our ally graciously. For the short while they were there, I spent most of my time with the young prince. But then the empire found them. Despite his brave efforts to help us, the king was forced to flee with his nephew. Shiratorizawa acquired Fukurodani into their growing collection of territories. And I lost nearly everything.”_

_-from the Oracle’s account_

*****

When the gods speak to kings, they are never sympathetic. It’s unlikely that they could understand the emotion. The same can be said for the Ancients, Karasuno’s old kings from generations’ past. Even if they were once mortal, they are driven by their own motivations now, known by no one else. It is something only the current and future kings will ever hope to learn. The lives of humans are hardly significant to them and their greater purpose.

When the gods speak to kings, their visions are harsh. They are dark. They spare no detail at the expense of humanity, for they do not know it.

King Ukai Ikkei has had visions sent from the gods before, though rare, but only two will ever weigh on his shoulders like a yoke. Each is significant, but nothing will ever be so heart-wrenching as those that concern the fate of his nephew. They are dreams that never seem to have happy endings.

The first vision came right before the news of his younger brother’s death came to him. It told him of a new heir, since the only one he had died in the war during the early years of the king’s rein. For a long time, he would not understand the true meaning until meeting a young oracle.

“The Crystal will crown a true king with its light. Only then will the scourge be lifted from our lands.”

Confused at first, the king had asked what he meant.

The Oracle had only looked at him knowingly, answering no further.

It was no secret of the scourge that scarred the nation of Karasuno, even stretching beyond. Daemons. They were a constant at night, worsening as the war continued, no end in sight. It seemed as it they grew beneath the empire’s ever-looming shadow. There were curfews to protect the people. The Crystal, with the aid of its king, threw up a magical wall to protect its people from both empire and daemons. Still, neither threat diminished at the Crystal’s light. Without the Crystal, there would no longer be any hope.

The newest omen had come just a few days ago. It woke the king with a cold sweat, paralyzed in his bed. A dead oracle. A broken prince. A plane of daemons, filled with fire and smoke, choking the night sky above.

“How many lives must you take as sacrifice?” he had questioned the Crystal after bearing witness to the dream. He had been standing right here at the top of the Citadel, looking down on his capitol.

There is only one that counts.

The king wonders now if the Crystal has always been so cryptic. It is the Crystal that grants him and his bloodline the power to protect their lands, their people. Above all, the king is responsible for this gifted magic, chosen by the ring on his right hand blessed by the light of the Crystal. He twists it now, wondering if this is truly the right path to set his nephew on. He thinks back to the omen the Crystal had showed him.

His poor, wayward nephew.

“Forgive me,” he utters out in a harsh whisper to any gods listening, for the Crystal’s will is their will, “but there are better ways.”

They must think him a very foolish king to go against the gods’ wishes, but he wants to avoid that ending at all costs. Tomorrow, the empire will arrive. They will be welcomed with a great gala that night and the following day, the treaty for peace will be signed. All of Torono’s surrounding lands will be surrendered to Shiratorizawa.

His nephew must be far away by then.

“Your Majesty?”

The king turns away from the overlooking view of his city to face his advisor, a young man still, trying to fill the large shoes his father left for him nearly a year ago. Takeda Ittetsu. He bows, straightens, and pushes his glasses higher up on his nose.

“I’ve gathered them for you in the throne room,” he says, nodding back toward the elevator. “It’s time.”

Leaning on his cane, Ikkei looks back out across Torono. It’s time to set events in motion.

*****

It is rare for the king to need to address the prince formally in the throne room, which is obvious by Bokuto’s constant squirming. He fidgets as if he has not once had the proper training expected of a prince. He has. Perhaps in a more dire situation, he might be able to get ahold of himself, but not now, standing in front of his uncle with his three friends and guards at his back. Their form is perfectly acceptable. Ikkei wonders how he was lucky enough that the four took to each other. Of course, all three had had plenty of exposure to the prince before friendship formed. There was no avoiding that.

Kuroo Tetsurou has been around the longest. He was Bokuto’s closest friend growing up once he became heir. Kuroo’s own family has dealt in guard duty for generations. At a young age, he had showed promise in his training and was assigned as Bokuto’s on-person guard while on the royal grounds. He has not left Bokuto’s side ever since for better or worse.

Tsukishima Kei comes from a family within the king’s own circle. His parents have strong input on political and war discussions while his older brother is one of the king’s generals, though he is rather flexible in doing whatever is needed from him. Because of this, Tsukishima also had dealings with the prince at a young age. He escorted him on visits to the city, which occurred often. The two didn’t really become friends until Bokuto hit a rather rebellious age and was determined to live on his own. Tsukishima was tasked to be the king’s watchful eye over the prince.

Haiba Lev is a more unique case than the others. The two met back when Bokuto still attended public school, before he was officially named the king’s heir. He was the only friend Bokuto kept after the transition. After suitable training, the boy was eventually able to provide some use while sticking around the prince so often.

Perhaps, if he had his way, the king would have chosen other candidates to serve as the prince’s loyal retain ers. However, one cannot force wholehearted devotion. One cannot force friendship. These three will serve perfectly for whatever dark road lies ahead of their prince.

“The time has come,” he starts, directing his gaze back to his nephew, who flinches just slightly, trying to stand even straighter if possible. “Go now with my blessing and be it with the gods’ as well.”

Inwardly, he prays that the gods will watch over his nephew despite the fact that he is going against their wishes in order to keep him safe.

“Yeah Your—uh—Your Majesty.” Bokuto stumbles over his words as he gives a jerking bow.

Ikkei sighs through his nose. The boys could certainly do with the extra help.

The plan is simple. They have gone over it numerous times since the omen came to him. The king and a select few of his advisors have made it as sound as they can. Bokuto will drive out to meet up with the Oracle in Aoba Johsai, a city still unclaimed by the empire. There is already a plan undergoing to remove the Oracle from Fukurodani, which Shiratorizawa still occupies.

If there is any clear message that the gods have sent him, it’s that they have a certain role for Bokuto to play. By placing him out of harm’s way, the king hopes that Bokuto will be able to fulfill this role and there is no one better to help him than the Oracle. Even if Shiratorizawa should come and claim their lands, this is planting the seed for the future. Once Bokuto sets off, there is no turning back. The king can only hope.

He dismisses the four and sighs in their absence.

“Something the matter, Your Majesty?” Tsukishima Akiteru asks. The older Tsukishima brother is standing in as one of his personal advisors today along with Takeda, who is always at his side.

The king grips his cane and hauls himself to his feet. His bad knee keeps him moving carefully down the stairs, yet he retains his kingly grace. It’s his bad heart that keeps him from pushing his leg too far. Plus there’s Takeda who is constantly harping at him.

“Nothing at all,” he says, waving the boy off. “I need to see my nephew off properly is all.”

He hears the two following after him. Other guards open the set of doors to exit the chamber and down a few hallways, another pair of guards open the doors to the Citadel. Bokuto and his friends are just halfway down the stairs to where their car is parked and ready for them below.

So many stairs in his place, the king curses as he starts after them.

“Your Highness!” Akiteru calls out for the king, catching the boys’ attention for him.

His younger brother is the first to turn and, after a split second of reluctant pause, so does Bokuto. “What does the old man want now?” he grumbles to friends. Seeing the king having trouble with the stairs, he hurries back up to shorten the distance between them.

“I feel that there are still so many unknowns,” the king says and he continues his slow trek down the stairs, Bokuto staying by his side. Ikkei speaks freely now that they are no longer in a formal hearing from within the throne room. Outside, he is just Bokuto’s uncle. Here, at least, he can voice some of his concerns, ambiguous enough that no one overhearing would be the wiser. “You place great burdens on those who will stand at your side.”

Bokuto smiles quizzically at him. “Yeah right,” he scoffs. “Like you’re any different?”

“Such is the fate of royalty,” the king sighs. He turns his attention to the three waiting below them still on the stairs. “This wayward prince you have chosen to follow, stay close to him.”

As formal as always, Tsukishima bows to his king. “Of course, Your Majesty.”

“We’ll get him to Aoba Johsai safe and sound,” Kuroo says.

“Yeah, no matter what!” Lev pipes in nearly overtop of Kuroo.

“Lev,” he snaps in a whisper, jabbing Lev in the side with his elbow.

The taller one squeaks and flinches. “Sorry.”

Bokuto rolls his eyes at what’s slowly turning into a sappy goodbye. “Right, well, you’re the one that had us up at the crack of dawn to leave, so let’s go already.”

He’s nearly jumping with excitement, probably anxious as well. The king can tell. It eases his worry slightly. Reaching out, he stops his nephew before he can go too far. “Another thing. Please behave yourself around the Oracle. Mind your manners. Be polite.”

“Such a doting uncle,” Kuroo says jokingly under his breath for Bokuto’s ears alone.

Shoving him off, he turns toward the king once more. “I could say the same for you,” he says, planting his hands on his hips. “What, with Shiratorizawa on their way.”

“You have nothing to concern yourself with here, only keep your eyes forward.”

“Then you have nothing to worry about either,” Bokuto says with a big grin. “We’ll see each other soon.” With one last wave over his shoulder, he hurries after his friends.

“Go bravely, Koutarou. The Bloodline goes with you.” The king stays there for a moment to watch after them. He smiles as Tsukishima slides into the driver’s seat while the others argue where each will sit and then sighs as they disappear into the car. His eyes follow as they start off down the long road ahead of them.

*****

_“The Crystal will crown a true king with its light. Only then will the scourge be lifted from our lands. For that is the Crystal’s calling. The Karasuno Kings have a different calling, to protect the Crystal. To stand by the King’s side, to protect him, is the Oracle’s calling.”_

_-from the Oracle’s account_

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be updated whenever I get the chance to, but if a lot of people are interested it'll probably get me to work on it more often :)
> 
> My tumblr: [silentmarco](silentmarco.tumblr.com)


End file.
